Glue pit highschool chapter 5: 5 (GPH)
WARNInG IS A SCRAY CHAPTER (DO NOT READ IF 18 OR DECREASE) "Excuse me!" called Red from across the room. "Can you please stop getting your weird mouth froth on the ground? It's very tiresome to clean that up." "ARE YOU INSULATING MY INTELLIGENTLE?!?!?!?" SCREAM TUBBA AT RED "PLEASE SOTP OR I WILL HAVE TO DRASTIC" "What are you talking about?" groans Red as he points viciously at the floor. "I just waxed that!" "UR %****$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$% IS DEAD/NOW YOU WILL BE KILLED." and tubba charge at red like an gorilla. "HELP!" calls Red while staving off Tubba with a mop handle. tubba have angry scary eye where pupil is red and rest in black. he is start to bled from them. "YEW ARE NOT GOING TO EVER LEAVE THIS SCHOOL" andnd red grab his bucket of magic cleaning liquid and splash in tuba eye. tubba scream like a banned she. "YOU WILL "REGRET" EVER DOING THAT TO ME" say tubba as he wrath on floor. red token tubba's club and run away. tubba get outside of floor and are very angry his club is disapeared. "I NEED AN WEAPON." tuba lock around and there are gb sithing in a corner. tuba grab gb and go. "WHO IS MY NEXT EVICTEM!" bubba is look around he and see skelloetta putting a news on the bored. tubba is throw gb at meloetta accepting it to go write through and kill. what a fcucknig idoit tubab is and it do nothing but make sqeak noise. tubba are anger and pick a stair and holer a lot in the hall. skelloetta and gb leaved. tubba go to bourd and reed the new. "obase red monster is attack school help today there are studip student being outrage on school. we would like a police to help but is not happen because the POLICE ARE KILLED!!!! BY STUDENT WHAT TO DO I DO NO NOW BUT I A M SCARDE." the massage is wrote in blood of killed gonsalez. mean will "Chubba!" Red ran into the office, out of breath. "We have an emergency!" "RED GO AWAY I AM BUZY." boom chubab. "But, Chubba..." Red stuttered, "there's a homicidal maniac killing everyone!" "OMG YOU ARE SO ENNOYING PLEASE GO AWAY." "Chubba, I'm serious!" "NO SORRY I CAN NOT HERE YOU BECOUSE ALL YOU ARE GOOD AT IS GO AWAY." "Fine. I'll leave you here to die!" Red was fuming over Chubba's lack of alarm. "I'll find someone else to help!" red was run to the play grind. he go into sand box and throw 1 pile ofsand off of secret base door and go in. red was a fraid of the bass. there are a lot of darkness and is not easy to sea. he see a lightern coming threw adore. he go over to dora to see that there are PROWER!!!! "It's you!" Red started to viciously point at Prower. "You fiend!" prower was ranning on the threadmeal. and then RED FEALED A HAND ON SOLDIER! red are turned around and ther eis no one there. red is look again at threadmeal. prower is not stop run. red walk over to trower/ annd he is very tiered. "i see you have found my fuck shack." a VERY MYSREIOUS VOCOE SAY BEHIND RED IN ABSOLUTE DARK. "I know it's you, Yoshi. Come on out." Red's legs were shaking as he took a couple steps back. red bimp into yoshi chest and he creamed. "why so afraid, red?" yoshi wisper in ear as he hold red neck with knife. "as long as you aren't naughty, you won't face the same fate!" red is made a chicken cluck noise for no reason and he is let go. "tell me, red." say yoshi in very scary voice, "why have you come here?" Red clenched his mop handle harder than ever before. "I... have come seeking help!" Red tried his best to be brave. All of that came crashing down when, after walking backwards some more, Red bumped into Yoshi, who was seemingly teleporting in the shadows. "help?" yoshi grinded. "what kind of...help?" "Tubba must be stopped! He's on a psychopathic rampage!" yoshi fastedly put away his wod stewl. "tubba, that fat sack of shit." yoshi hiss like cat vampir "i've always wanted a sandwich with his heart on it." "What do you say, then?" Red hesitantly put out his hand. "Deal?" yoshi grab red hand with teeth and bite off and red yell in ow. "i don't make deals i can't keep." yoshi spote out hand. "consider this a temporary alliance." red put hand back on but then chubba crash through roof and sit on red "HELLO, MY FRIENCE!" yell chuba. "I HAVE HEARD THAT'RE IS A ALLYINSE." "chubba, i just fucking fixed my roof from this last time you did this." "I AM GOING TO JOIN ALLYANCE." say chub "RED FIX ROOF PLZ OR YOU ARE FIRE" and on that noted there are a new team in school to be toncinued